1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminals have performed a variety of functions and composite functions. They provide a call function and also allow for various convenient functions, such as text messaging, a wireless Internet, phone book management, memory management, navigation, etc. To perform these composite functions, portable terminals have a display apparatus through which images are displayed when various functions are performed.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional display apparatus of a portable terminal. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional display apparatus 100 includes a light source 110, a display device 120, and a display window 140. The light source 110 generates and outputs internal light. The display device 120 receives the internal light from the light source 110 on one side thereof and refracts the incident internal light to an upper side thereof. The display window 140 receives the internal light from the display device 120 and allows the received light to pass therethrough to the outside, thereby displaying images on a Display Area (DA) in the upper side of the display device 120.
However, in such conventional devices, the window display allows the internal light from the display device and the internal light from the light source to pass therethrough to the outside. This increases the luminous intensity around the periphery apart from the display area of the display apparatus. In such conventional devices a problem exists where the luminous intensity around the periphery of the DA is relatively higher than that of the internal area of the DA. Therefore, the display apparatus cannot clearly display images thereon.
Furthermore, since the display window is made of transparent material, an internal shape of the display window is exposed, which mars the appearance of the portable terminal.